


Book Commentary: Dinosaurs Before Dark

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [5]
Category: Magic Tree House - Mary Pope Osborne
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Into the Woods

  * My sister and I totally loved these as kids, but I don’t think I’d read as many of them back then as she did, mostly since she’s four years younger. And I think whenever I went to get them at the library, they were all checked out.
  * I’m surprised I didn’t read this one back in the day, given my dinosaur phase in second grade.
  * Also, I want a treehouse like this.




	2. The Monster

  * No, but seriously. Why didn’t I read this during my dinosaur phase as a kid?
  * And I seriously want a TARDIS treehouse with loads of books.




	3. Where Is Here?

  * OK, so I want a TARDIS treehouse with a lot of books and the ability to wish myself into the books.




	4. Henry

  * Fuzzy pteranodon? OK, cool.
  * And its’ “fur” reminds Annie of the neighbor’s dog? I want a dog now…




	5. Gold in the Grass

  * I feel like I had a notebook like Jack’s as a kid. Actually, I think it was a cross between Jack’s notebook and the one in _Harriet the Spy_.
  * M medallion = important.




	6. Dinosaur Valley

  * A T. rex shows up because of course it does.




	7. Ready, Set, Go!

  * On the one hand, Annie’s right that Jack shouldn’t risk his life to go get his backpack. On the other hand, leaving it might cause a butterfly effect thing… 
    * But that’s way too deep for a kids’ book.
  * And of course the T. rex is in the way.




	8. A Giant Shadow

  * Useless book is useless.
  * I love how Annie was just YOLOing down the treehouse ladder to distract the T. rex. No, scratch that. I love how Annie has just been YOLOing throughout the whole book.
  * Saved by Henry the pteranodon!




	9. The Amazing Ride

  * Riding a pteranodon sounds like so much fun. The closest thing I’ve ever gotten to that was Terrence in that old _Dinosaur Adventure 3D_ computer game I played to death as a kid.




	10. Home Before Dark

  * “No time had passed since they left Frog Creek.” How conveniently Narnian.
  * Does M on the medallion stand for Magic Person? I mean, Annie’s technically not wrong…



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
